The present invention concerns a holder on which several wrench sockets may be displayed and carried in a locked manner.
To promote the sale of merchandise it is important to display same enabling close inspection by the prospective purchaser which unfortunately increases the risk of theft particularly if the article is costly and easily concealed by a shoplifter. Wrench sockets fall within this category.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,453 wherein individual sockets are retained on a support by an arm on the support having a socket engageable catch which requires a tool for socket release.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,823 discloses several wrench socket holders on a base with the sockets held in place simply by spring biased ball elements.